fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Garry Damrau
§ Note: This is an early version of the finished product and may differ The Dream I remember my father, a man of imposing brawn and stature. There were times when his aura was almost blinding. And yet, in private moments, he could be as meek as a lamb. His duties as ruler of Albion kept him occupied most all the time but every now and then he would shut out the world and be mine. My older brother, Logan, was always saying that dad cared more for his people than us. Ever since the time he ran away and father had to rescue him things were different between them. Father was called many names. King, Mayor, Your Majesty, Your Highness, Hero of Bower Lake, Hero of Bowerstone, and Lionheart are some of the most often used names I heard growing up. Ol' Bill called him Sparrow and mom called him Dodger and then she would giggle. (Why Dodger? I'll never know.) Logan called him Father in his condescending tone. But I was the only one he would let call him his special name.... pa-pa. § This is just a sample of my style before I had any "style" Dear Diary It was a bleak, gloomy evening in Bowerstone Industrial, but then when isn't it bleak and gloomy there? The children had finished their 12 hour shift and were home, or wherever else they could find a place to sleep. Reaver had magnanamously reduced the children's workday from 16 to 12 hours but not for the stated reason of generosity but for the simple efficiency reason that their productivity wanes so much during that long a day that it was more efficient to shorten their work day and merely require them to now work seven days a week instead of the previous six. I am hoping that when our revolution is complete there will be ample money in the kingdom's coffers because of Reaver's policies. I was delivering a letter for one of my eco-friendly aquaintances from Mourningwood. The women there can be quite generous with their affections with only a small amount of effort. I don't really think of myself as a playboy but I'm no angel either. Many times I have been joined by kings and queens, princes and princesses who appear in my world as if by magic. They seldom join me in battle but have a way of knowing when I am in a town or village and seem to come only for sexual liaisons. I had just entered The Riviter's Rest, a local pub popular with the workers who prefer not to frequent the nicer pub in Bowerstone Market because of the clientele there who look down on them and the distance they need to walk home in the chemically altered state they find themselves, when who should I see but Elise. I know I suggested that she leave that Laszlo chap she's engaged to but I never thought she would. He not a bad fellow but he has no ambition. Collecting signatures and attending civil rights rallys is fine but the ruling class only understand one thing and that's power. I just wanted to make my delivery and leave but as I walked toward the person who the letter was for Elise staggered into my path and poured her heart out to me about telling Laszlo it was over between them. I could tell she had more than her customary helping of ale but did not expect what was to happen next. She orally emptied most of what she had imbibed on my shoes. Was this the right woman to settle down with? Where would we live? I couldn't let her stay in Industrial, so close to her ex fiancee, and there were too many unsavory characters in the Old Quarter. The Market was not a good option as I had a regular girlfriend there too. I always wanted to have a place in the country but Mourningwood and Silverpines were much too dangerous and there were no buildings in Mistpeak Valley. Maybe those folks by the ocean will build some nice cabins if they could ever find a decent carpenter. Enter your feedback here Hi, I read it and I like it, though I did have trouble getting passed one line where it said "Many is the time I have been joined by kings and queens, princes and princesses who appear in my world as if by magic." And apart from some other tiny errors (well, what I thought were errors), it was really good. Keep it up! Oh and I really liked the picture you had with it too. :DAzaelia Silmarwen 11:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The kings and queens etc. are refering to playing coop mode with two controllers.Garry Damrau(talk) 11:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I gathered that, it was just the beginning of the sentence that I found didn't flow very well, but that's just me. For example, I would have probably said some thing like "Many time's I have....'. However, like I said, that's just me. Are you planning on writing more to this? Azaelia Silmarwen 11:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure why not. feel free to change anything I'm just experimenting anyway.Garry Damrau(talk) 11:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) {C Hey Garry, thank you for your grammatical insight on my Serafina Augustine, and Siege of Samarkand pages. In my rush to get everything out of my head I forgot to go over. Silly mistakes, but thank you for catching them. Henry Winstone 13:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) My pleasure sir, I think you will find most users who stay any length of time here are good folks. With your permission I can correct any little things I spot. I ask for no credit, only your respect.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) were did you edid my story becuse ir=t seams the same if you removed it, its okay but i would of like to see itLoopycx 21:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :This link will show you the changes that were made :) :Enodoc(Talk) 22:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC)